


i thought you were gone.

by fatsnape



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatsnape/pseuds/fatsnape
Summary: basically just a little one-shot about what was going through jaskier's head when geralt "died." and yes, unfortunately, yennefer and geralt are canon in this one-shot 😔 im sorry.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	i thought you were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first one-shot i've actually published to a website. so i hope the formatting is okay??? i don't really know. ao3 help me out man.

the dust that caked his boots came up in a flurry as jaskier collapsed to the ground. he no longer had the energy to keep himself standing. he could barely keep his eyes open. a pit in his stomach had formed, and it was only continuing to grow. 

geralt was /gone/. the unstoppable, infamous white wolf, was dead. jaskier couldn't shake away the dark thoughts that plagued his mind. he didn't think it was possible. geralt had survived so much. jaskier never thought he'd have to say goodbye. 

and he didn't. jaskier never said goodbye. the realisation that the last words he ever spoke to geralt were meaningless dawned on him, and he could hardly choke down the sob that was forcing itself out. he could feel a tear cascade down his cheek. 

he shouldn't care as much as he did. he shouldn't be falling apart at the thought of geralt dying. him and geralt were only friends, if you could even call it that. but deep down, jaskier could feel his stomach churn at the idea of what could've been. 

he would write him the best song he could, that was certain. he would sing of geralt of rivia every time he was given the opportunity. he should go down as a legend. he died in the attempt to save someone. he /deserved/ to go down as a legend. he deserved better. 

at this point, jaskier could hardly hold his head up. he could hear the footsteps in front of him, exploring the damage before them. the man could hear chireadan's broken voice. and he knew that the man before him was going through the same emotional turmoil that he was.

jaskier was almost certain that he was audibly crying now, and yet — no sound came out of him. besides the incoherent mumbling, muttering words of disbelief. words that he wasn't thinking about. 

the elf besides him said something again, louder this time. his tone was ... relieved? jaskier picked his head up. if chireadan was relieved .. that must mean— 

the elf came up to him, a smile tugging at his lips. " they're alive. " he explained with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. jaskier's eyes shot open. 

of course he was foolish to think geralt could die like that. he was /geralt of fucking rivia/. nothing could kill him. "b—bollocks." he choked out, immediately rising to his feet. he stepped forward warily, headed to the window where chireadan once stood. 

when his gaze fell upon geralt, he couldn't help the joyous chuckle that he let out. he brushed away the dried tears that coated his cheeks. chrieadan shuffled uncomfortably on his feet, and it took a few seconds for jaskier to realise why. 

there were yennefer and geralt. doing it. right before their eyes. jaskier was so focused on geralt that he hardly noticed the woman – on top of him. distantly, jaskier felt his stomach churn, but he hardly noticed it beyond his own glee. he was far too glad that geralt was alive and well to focus on his own feelings. 

jaskier stepped away from the window, realising he had been staring at geralt, once again. but he couldn't help himself. his head dropped slightly when he glanced towards chireadan. their gazes met, and he saw the same emotions in the other man. overwhelmed with joy that the person they cared about most was alive, and yet there was another emotion beneath it all, one jaskier would rather not question at the moment. 

jaskier knew then and there what was truly going on inside his own head. he knew how he truly felt. he knew how chrieadan felt. jaskier was in love with geralt of rivia. and he'd forever have to deal with that dreadful thought.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the one-shot. feel free to leave any comments ! <3


End file.
